Fall to Pieces
by bookworm26
Summary: She doesn't want to fall. But if she does, she knows he will catch her. RHR. Post HBP.


Fall to Pieces

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: Holy crap. It's been over a month since I wrote a R/Hr fic. That's mental. I've been so swamped with school and I've been writing a House fic, which has taken up a lot of my time. So I just thought up of this. It's short, but fluffy, which is joy. :) Based on the song by Avril Lavigne.

'_And I don't want fall to pieces. I just want to sit and stare at you. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want a conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it because I'm in love with you…'_

… … …

Hermione sat curled up on a lounge in the living room of the Burrow. The fire was still blazing, even though it was well after 2 in the morning. Hermione had a book open on her lap, yet she wasn't really reading; her mind was off thinking about her current situation.

Bill and Fleur's wedding would be held tomorrow afternoon, and the day after that Harry wanted to leave on their search for the remaining Horcruxes. It wasn't as if Hermione was at all surprised Harry wanted to leave so soon; she knew how eagerly he wanted to get going. It was more the fact that she wasn't quite sure how prepared they were for it.

Hermione sighed and attempted to focus her thoughts on the pages of information in front of her, but not only did that prove unsuccessful, but she gained a headache.

Sighing deeply, she placed her bookmark in the page and shut the book, placing it on the coffee table in front of her. She leant her head on the back of the lounge and stared at the ceiling.

A creaking sound from the staircase awakened her from her thoughts and her head snapped towards the staircase.

'Hermione?'

Hermione sighed as she heard Ron's voice and she redirected her head back towards the fire.

'Its me.' She replied softly, as Ron sat down next to her on the lounge.

'What are you doing up?' Ron asked, looking directly at her face, concern etched across his features.

'Couldn't sleep.' Hermione replied, looking at him and smiling softly.

Ron nodded and looked at the fire. 'Me neither. And its abnormally quite around here.'

Hermione smirked. 'Oh my, how Fred and George are growing up.'

Ron smiled. 'Wait until later on today. I'm willing to bet they will do something.'

Hermione smiled and Ron looked back at her. 'Are you ok?' He asked.

Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know yet. I don't know anything yet. Its slightly unnerving.' She replied, her forehead creasing.

'Now you're making me nervous.' Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smirked and shifted leaning her head against Ron's shoulder. Ron was surprised by this action, but immediately relaxed and placed an arm around her waist. Hermione sighed against his chest as they both stared at the flames. It was little situations like this that let them both know without words that things had changed between them.

'Are you scared?' Hermione asked quietly.

Ron didn't answer at first, but then spoke just as softly. 'Sometimes. But it's ok that we're scared. Everyone's scared. I'd be worried if we weren't.'

'I don't want to break down.' Hermione said softly, her voice cracking slightly.

'It's ok if you do. We will all need a release.' Ron replied.

Hermione sniffed and Ron looked down at her and saw that her cheeks were glazed with tears. He stroked her hair, an action that he remembered he did at Dumbledore's funeral. He felt a lump rise in his throat.

Hermione shifted against his chest and then slowly lifted her head up. She looked at Ron and he looked directly at her. Hermione smiled, her eyes still all blotchy. 'I love you.'

Ron stared at her before slowly smiling. He leant a hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He leant over and placed him lips on hers.

Hermione smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him. Ron nibbled on her bottom lip, asking permission, and Hermione opened her mouth. They both explored each others mouths and Hermione whimpered softly.

After what felt like hours, they broke of simultaneously breathing heavily, resting their forehead's against each other. 'I love you too.' Ron replied heavily.

Hermione smiled, her eyes glassing over as she kissed his cheek. She placed her head back on his shoulder and sniffed.

'Your not crying, are you?' Ron asked with a smile.

Hermione have a soft laugh. 'Happy tears.' She replied.

'Happy tears I can deal with.' Ron said, kissing the top of her head as they both stared back at the fire in each other's arms.


End file.
